


Woman Wakes Up After Quidditch Injury And Hits On Her Own Husband!

by Andbackthen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andbackthen/pseuds/Andbackthen
Summary: Ginny wakes up with a few pain potions making her head fuzzy and has quite a surprise (inspired by a viral video of similar name)





	Woman Wakes Up After Quidditch Injury And Hits On Her Own Husband!

Ginny stretched slowly, she was feeling really good.  _Really_  good. Like everything was a bit fuzzy but in a very happy way. She opened her eyes a little and saw a room just the right amount of bright to not hurt her sleepy eyes. Perfect. Everything was perfect right now. She turned on the bed with a big smile on her face and saw  _him_.

“Wow.” She said.

“Ginny! How are you feeling?”  _He_ asked. Even his voice was so beautiful.

She giggled. That seemed the only proper way to address him.

He smiled and her heart skipped a beat.

“The healers said the pain potions would leave you a little off, but it will pass soon.” He was saying a lot of words Ginny didn’t really care about. She was looking into his eyes now. His eyes were the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life. She was very sure of that.

“You are very handsome. Like, very handsome.” She informed him. He laughed at that and thanked her. She was not sure he actually understood the weight of the information she was sharing.

“The most handsome man ever, did you know that?” Ginny really needed him to understand that. It was vital.

“Thanks, Gin. You are very beautiful yourself.” That made her very happy, she didn’t think she could be happier, but there it was.

“Are you a model?” He found that really funny for some reason. She was not sure why, it seemed an obvious career choice.

“No, I’m Harry, I’m-”

“Are you seeing someone?” She really hoped he was not.

“Well, I’m married to you.” Ginny felt her mouth and eyes open wide at that.

“Married to me? Merlin’s balls!”

“Yeah.” He grinned.

“How long… Do we have children?”

“Not yet, no.” He chuckled.

“Oh Merlin. How am I so lucky? You are very handsome. I like your eyes. And your hair. And everything else. You have very nice skin.” He laughed again.

“I’m the lucky one.” He said with a really cute expression and Ginny just could not believe it was true. The marriage part, not the lucky part, because he was perfect, and that surely included luck.

“Are we really married?” She asked and he confirmed, smiling.

“Wow.”

She just laid there looking at him, he seemed to be trying not to laugh. Ginny didn’t know why; his laugh was the most beautiful music to her ears. His face was so perfect, the thought occurred to her she had not looked at anything else yet. Her eyes ran over his body now. He was sitting on a chair by her bed. Even though she couldn’t really see all of him in this position, what she could see was perfect. She thought briefly about asking him to get up and turn around so she could get a proper look, but it was kind of hard to follow a thought at the moment.

“Wow. Are you really married to me?” It just seemed too much, if she was being honest.

”Yep. I sure am.”

“Wow.”

Ginny was feeling sleepier now, but she didn’t want to stop looking at him, that would be a waste.

“I think I need to sleep now.” She said regretfully.

“Yes, you need your rest.”

She closed her eyes and was almost drifting off when a scary thought occurred to her.

“Are you going to be here when I wake up?”

“Of course.”

“And still married to me?” She was very worried about that.

This seemed to be incredibly funny to him, and she frowned. She needed an answer, it was important. He saw the look on her face and stopped laughing at once.

“Definitely.”

“Good.” She said, satisfied. “Because you are very hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by the viral video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4&t=1s).
> 
> Also, my first fic :)


End file.
